prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivory
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Juan Island | billed = Seattle, Washington | trainer = Mando Guerrero | debut = December 5, 1985 | retired = 2006 }} Lisa Moretti (November 26, 1961) is an American female professional wrestler. Best known to fans as Ivory in World Wrestling Entertainment, she also wrestled as Tina Ferrari in the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling and as Tina Moretti in the Powerful Women of Wrestling, the Ladies Sports Club, the American Wrestling Association and the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association. Wrestling facts Early years (1986–1999) In her youth, Lisa Moretti wrestled with her two brothers and sister. Later, while attending the University of Southern California, Moretti was—in her own words—"dragged by a friend" to an audition held by the newly formed Las Vegas, Nevada-based Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling (GLOW). She was successful in her audition and went on to train under Mando Guerrero for six weeks, before beginning to wrestle in GLOW under the ring name Tina Ferrari. Moretti also formed a tag team with Ashley Cartier, known as T & A (for Tina and Ashley), with whom she won the GLOW Tag Team Championship. She also defeated Colonel Ninotchka to win the vacant GLOW Championship, represented by a crown. She later wrestled for the Powerful Women of Wrestling promotion and the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association under the ring names Nina and Tina Moretti, winning the POWW Championship. On September 23, 1994 at UWF's Blackjack Brawl Lisa, under the name Tina Moretti, wrestled against Candi Devine for the vacant UWF World Women's Championship in a losing effort. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999–2005) Debut and Women's Champion (1999) In January 1999, Moretti returned to wrestling, signing a contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Her first appearance in WWF was accompanying The Godfather, a "pimp"-character who was accompanied by women called "hos", to the ring. On the February 13, 1999 episode of Raw, however, Moretti was introduced as Ivory, the love interest of Mark Henry. Ivory acted as the valet for the tag team of Mark Henry and D'Lo Brown, Ivory made her televised WWF in-ring debut on the February 15 episode of Raw as a fan favorite, teaming with Brown to face Jeff Jarrett and Debra in an intergender tag team match that ended in a no-contest. Ivory faced Debra in a singles match on the March 1 episode of Raw, defeating Debra by disqualification after she was attacked by the Pretty Mean Sisters (Jacqueline Moore and Terri Runnels). At WrestleMania XV on March 28, Ivory accompanied D'Lo Brown and Test to the ring for their WWF Tag Team Championship title match against Jarrett and Owen Hart. Jarrett and Hart retained their title following interference from Moore, Runnels, and Debra. During this time, the women in the WWF were known more for their appearances rather than their wrestling abilities, and featuring women in strip matches or farcical "slop matches"—a match that takes place in a pool full of slop—was common. Ivory, who was a trained wrestler, won the Women's Championship on June 14, by defeating Debra and defended her title against Tori at SummerSlam on August 22. Her feud with Tori turned Ivory into a villainess. Ivory continued to feud with Tori in the weeks following SummerSlam, defeating her in the first ever WWF women's hardcore match on September 6. Next, Ivory was challenged by Luna Vachon, who Ivory defeated in a farcical hardcore match at Unforgiven on September 26. SLAM! Wrestling called the match "pointless and senseless". In October 1999, Ivory feuded with The Fabulous Moolah, who defeated her for the Women's Championship on October 17, 1999 at No Mercy in what John Powell of SLAM! Wrestling called the "worst match I've ever seen". She, however, defeated Moolah in a rematch on the October 25 episode of Raw to win her second Women's Championship. Her second title reign ended with a loss to Miss Kitty, an un-trained wrestler, in a Four Corners Evening Gown Pool match—a match where a wrestler wins by stripping the evening gown off of her opponents—on December 12 at Armageddon. Right to Censor (2000–2001) In late 1999, Ivory began playing a more conservative character. On January 23, 2000 at the Royal Rumble, she grudgingly took part in the "Miss Royal Rumble" swimsuit contest, which was won by Mae Young. She challenged Jacqueline for the Women's Championship on March 9, but she was unsuccessful. After an absence, Ivory returned to WWF television in September 2000 as a member of an alliance of conservative wrestlers known as Right to Censor. The change in character saw her don less suggestive ring attire and more conservative hairstyles. Ivory quickly began a rivalry with Women's Champion Lita, winning the Women's Championship for the third time by defeating Lita, Jacqueline, and Trish Stratus in a Fatal Four-Way match. She retained the title against Lita at the Survivor Series on November 19—with the assistance of Right to Censor leader Steven Richards—in a match that SLAM! Wrestling claimed "illustrated to what heights women's wrestling is capable of reaching in North America if the right talent is permitted to strut their stuff in a wrestling ring and not a pit full of jello." Ivory also retained her title in a Triple Threat match against Stratus and Molly Holly at Armageddon on December 10. Ivory and the Right to Censor began feuding with Chyna after the latter posed for Playboy in late 2000. On the December 7 episode of Raw, Ivory and Val Venis delivered a double-team piledriver to Chyna, which in storyline, injured her neck. Chyna challenged Ivory for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble on January 21, 2001. Ivory retained her title when she pinned Chyna, who had appeared to re-aggravate her neck injury. Chyna challenged Ivory for the title once more at WrestleMania X-Seven on April 1 and defeated Ivory in a brief match, ending Ivory's third reign as Women's Champion. Right to Censor disbanded on April 26, 2001. Various storylines (2001–2005) Ivory returned to WWF television on the August 6 episode of Raw, joining The Alliance during The Invasion, a storyline where the former wrestlers of World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling formed an alliance and "invaded" the WWF. Ivory formed an alliance with former WCW wrestlers Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler after helping them defeat Jacqueline in a handicap match, but later turned on Wilson due to her budding romance with Tajiri. Ivory eventually became the valet for Lance Storm. At No Mercy, Ivory accompanied Storm and The Hurricane to the ring, but the Hardy Boyz defeated the two men to retain their WCW World Tag Team Championship. Ivory went on to compete in the women's division, and on November 18 at the Survivor Series, she participated in a six-pack challenge for the vacant Women's Championship, which Trish Stratus won. In early 2002, Ivory served as a trainer in the second series of Tough Enough. After the World Wrestling Federation was renamed "World Wrestling Entertainment" and the roster was split into two "brands"—Raw and SmackDown!—Ivory was drafted to the SmackDown! brand. While continuing to portray a villainous character, Ivory engaged in a brief feud with Tough Enough co-winners Linda Miles and Jackie Gayda, which led to her facing Miles on the June 8 edition of Velocity. Ivory defeated Miles after Gayda turned heel and shoved Miles off the top rope. On the June 13 edition of SmackDown!, Ivory teamed with Gayda in a losing outing against Miles and Trish Stratus. Along with several other SmackDown! wrestlers, Ivory was traded to Raw in exchange for The Big Show in November 2002. Throughout the remainder of 2002, she teamed with Victoria and feuded with Trish Stratus. In 2003, Ivory became a babyface and wrestled sporadically in the women's division. In June of that year, she had three pinfall victories over the WWE Women's Champion, Jazz, but never received a title match opportunity. Her only pay-per-view appearance in the course of the year was on December 14 at Armageddon, where she unsuccessfully challenged Molly Holly for the Women's Championship, after Molly grabbed her tights for leverage, and managed to capture the victory. She also served as a trainer on the third season of Tough Enough and did broadcasting duties at WWE events. Ivory also spent eight weeks working as a trainer at the WWE developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling. In May of that year, she and Todd Grisham began hosting The WWE Experience, a weekly television show that recapped events from Raw and SmackDown!. On July 22, 2005, several weeks before WWE Experience ended in August 2005, WWE announced that Ivory would not be renewing her contract. *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Poison Ivory :*Samoan Driver :*Powerslam (AWA) *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Alliance :*Right To Censor *'Wrestlers managed' :*D-Lo Brown (WWF) (1999) :*Lance Storm (WWF) (2001) :*Mark Henry (WWF) (1999) *'Wrestlers trained' :*John Morrison :*Josh Matthews :*Kenny King :*Matt Cappotelli Championships and accomplishments *'Carolina Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bambi *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' :*NWA ECCW SuperGirls Champion (1 time) *'Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling' :*GLOW Champion (1 time) :*GLOW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ashley Cartier *'Ladies Sports Club' :*LSC Champion (1 time) *'Powerful Women of Wrestling' :*POWW Champion (2 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*WSU Hall Of Fame (Class of 2011) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Women's Champion (3 times) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) See also *Lisa Moretti's event history External links * Lisa Moretti profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1961 births Category:1985 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Tough Enough coaches Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame